Campamento de verano
by Temari del desierto
Summary: Naruto y sus amigos se enfrentan al verano formando un campamento para los niños de Konoha, ¿qué pasará mientras estén todos alli?
1. Chapter 1

**Campamento de verano**

**Sin dinero**

Era una mañana soleada de principios de verano. Un joven rubio llamado Naruto lloraba desconsolado por las calles de Konoha. Este acababa de ver un magnífico folleto de un crucero en el cual salían chicas guapas en bañador, este esplendoroso viaje era demasiado ostentoso para su pequeña carterita de rana que tenía especial hambre, ero-sennin había mal gastado sus ahorros en un balneario mixto.

Se dirigía hacia el Ichiraku ramen cuando Naruto oyó una risa proveniente de valla mal colocada, con cara de interesante Naruto llegó a la conclusión de que la valla había sido mal posicionada y se dio cuenta de que algo raro pasaba. Konohamaru salió disparado en dirección a Naruto gritando:

-Nii-chan, nii-chan lucha contra mí, esta vez te ganaré, te lo aseguro!

-no tengo tiempo para tus chorradas Konohamaru, no tendrías que estar en el campamento de verano que Konoha y la arena suelen preparar?

-Este año no van a hacerlo por temas económicos y cosas raras…

-Entiendo-Naruto se puso a pensar " si es a lo que se puede llamar pensar"

Llegaron al restaurante y se encontraron con Iruka-sensei.

-Eiii! Ohaio, nos invitas a comer ramen Iruka-sensei?es que me he quedado sin dinero, últimamente no hay muchas misiones, qué es lo que está pasando?

-Sí, os invito, es porque todos los jonins de la aldea han empezado a hacer misiones a tropel, para irse de vacaciones como dios manda, yo por ejemplo me voy a la aldea de la cascada, a la playa y a la cascada que acaban de inaugurar. Y tú Naruto a dónde te vas de vacaciones de verano?-Naruto estaba apoyado contra una pared llorando.

-Ero-sennin me ha dejado sin blanca y este año no voy a poder ir a ninguna parte, me quedaré aquí solo mientras todo el mundo se va a pasárselo bien y a gastar dinero, cosa que yo no tengo.

Comieron hasta reventar e Iruka se quedo vacío, no de comida, sino de dinero, entre Konohamaru y Naruto le habían dejado sin blanca. Se despidieron y Naruto se despidió de Iruka-sensei y también de Konohamaru.

Naruto estaba solo de nuevo sin saber qué iba a hacer en todo el verano, una idea le vino a la cabeza, si no podía salir de la aldea sin dinero, se quedaría en la aldea entrenando para así sorprender a Ero-sennin y luego se convertiría en Hokage porque con todo lo que habría aprendido, seguro habría superado a Tsunade-obachan. Se decidió, iría a los campos de entrenamiento y entrenaría hasta no más poder o hasta que muriera, tenía que volverse más fuerte en las vacaciones de verano.

Se dirigía hacia el campo de entrenamiento cuando se encontró con Sai. No habló hasta que Naruto le preguntó:

-Qué vas a hacer estas vacaciones?

-Iré a una misión que Danzo-sama me ha encomendado.

-Ah, y no vas a estar por aquí en todo el verano?

-No, la misión que Danzo-sama me ha encomendado durará unos cuantos meses por ser una misión de rango A.

-Entiendo-Naruto se quedaría solo en todo el verano, moriría en soledad..

-Y tú , que vas a hacer en verano?

-Yo, entrenar y quedarme aquí solo.

-He oído que Sakura-san se va a quedar para sustituir a Shizune-san que se marchó a una misión hace días.

-Anda! eso es genial, por lo menos ella se quedará aquí para acompañarme a entrenar. Como sabías que Sakura-chan se iba a quedar en konoha?

-Lo leí en un libro sobre las misiones ninja.

-Ah, entiendo, bueno, que te valla bien Sai, -Naruto se despidió de Sai adentrándose a los campos de entrenamiento .Iría a buscar a sakura-chan pero cuando se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento numero 3 oyó unas voces conocidas, se guió por el oído hasta estas. Todo los chicos estaban reunidos , y el no estaba invitado

-hola ¡que tal chicos que hacéis- todos se volvieron hacia el al uniso

-hola naruto-dijo sakura , naruto se acerco hasta ellos y se sentó en la hierba

- ¿Qué vais hacer este verano? Podríamos hacer algo juntos¡- todos miraron hacia otro lado y no respondieron

-!Naruto tiene razón, debemos aprovechar el tiempo¡- tenten se había levantado de su lugar y ponía su puño en alto

-perdona pero yo este verano tengo la agenda a tope y no tengo tiempo para niñerías-todo el mundo se giro hacia ino

- eso es mentira ino, no tienes nada que hacer este verano además tus padres te han dejado a cargo de la tienda pero ahora la gente no compra flores, así que no tienes nada que hacer- dijo shikamaru, la rubia lo fulmino con su mirada cian

- bueno entonces alguien quiere unirse?- todos levantaron la mano

-vale pero, y que vamos hacer?- era verdad que harían

-tengo una idea, podemos invitar a konohamaru , porque este verano no

harán el campamento que Konoha y la arena suelen organizar así que Konohamaru podrá venir-todos quedaron en silencio de pronto neji habló:

-podríamos hacer un campamento para niños de la academia ninja de unos 11 años a 14 y eso- todos quedaron sorprendidos al oír a neji hablar tan tranquilamente

- es una buena idea-dijo tenten.

- todas las cosas que dice él te parecen bien-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa malévola, todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a la castaña , esta solo se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza

- es que a ver todas mis ideas son geniales- todos se dieron cuenta de que neji no se encontraba del todo bien,

- bueno, qué, me vais a negar que es buena idea, o no?- todos asintieron

-bien vale y dónde lo haremos?-todos excepto neji y hinata se giraron a la vez mirando fijamente a los dos primos Hyuga.

-Quién tendrá una casa GRANDE, con PISCINA, con JARDÍN, con BOSQUE a los alrededores y con suficiente espacio como para más de 200 personas?-preguntó Sakura con tono sarcástico.

-Oh! Yo, Yo! Sakura-chan, ya sé quién es esa persona!-dijo Naruto emocionado-es Hinata!

-Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo…-Sakura le dio una colleja suave en de la cabeza peliazulada de Hinata- yo tengo una casa bastante grande-comentó Hinata inocentemente.

-Hinata, te decíamos a ti desde el principio, para no darse cuenta-dijo Ten-Ten.-bueno, no descartemos a Neji, aunque no pasa mucho tiempo por allí, como mucho para dormir y nada más.

-Entonces queda todo decidido, haremos un campamento de verano en la casa de los Hyuga-dijo Shikamaru zanjando todo.

-Primero, teneis que pedir permiso a la familia en general, segundo, habrá una pequeña tasa de impuestos en la cual sus fondos irán a parar a mi cuenta bancaria y tercero pero no menos importante, este verano tengo que conseguir una novia-cuando Neji pronunció esas palabras se quedaron estupefactos.

-Y eso a qué ha venido exactamente, esas reglas porqué las impones tú?-quiso saber naruto.

-Ha venido a que estoy muy solo, y que me aburro mucho, Ten-tenme comprende-miró fulminantemente a la chica de chonguitos.

-Sí, te comprendo neji…-dijo ten-ten-yo por ejemplo tampoco tengo novio, solo tengo un pequeño osito de peluche que me acompaña todas las noches cuando pienso en-rápidamente Ten-Ten se calló al darse cuenta de lo muy cerca que había estado de soltar su secreto más profundo-bueno, a lo que íbamos, cuando empezamos a preparar todo?

-quieta parada ten-ten-san, hay que pedir permiso a la hokage, y también hay que pedir permiso a la familia de hinata-san, y también hay que poner carteles en las calles para que los niños vengan al campamento-todas las personas presentes quedaron sorprendidas al ver lo rápido que Lee había resuelto todos los problemas.

-Si, tienes razón Lee-san, yo aconsejo a Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru a ir a pedir permiso a la Hokage, a pedir permiso a la familia Hyuga recomiendo a los dos equipos de Hinata-san y Neji-san, y Naruto, tú y yo pondremos papeles por toda la aldea, ten tu chacra preparado para hacer muchas réplicas de cuerpo.-sentenció la pelirrosa.

* * *

><p>Los equipos dictados por Sakura se dirigieron sus nuevos objetivos, la hokage sería la primera de la lista, así que Ino, Chouji y shikamaru fueron directos a ver a tsunade. Llegaron rápidamente y entraron en el despacho de la Quinta.<p>

-Tsunade-sama, tenemos una petición para usted-gritó Ino nada más entrar en la estancia.

Tsunade estaba tirada sobre la mesa con una botella de sake a unos centímetros de su mano y con la cabeza sobre la mesa. Las cosas que tendrían que estar sobre la mesa de la rubia, estaban tiradas sobre el suelo desordenadamente. Ino se acercó tímidamente a Tsunade y con la mano comenzó a zarandear suavemente el brazo de Tsunade. La Hokage se despertó repentinamente provocando un estruendo en el edificio.

-Maestra, podríamos exponerle una idea que hemos considerado tras un periodo de tiempo?- preguntó Ino con el tono más amable posible.

-Quiénes teneis una idea?-quiso saber Tsunade.

-Pues todos-contestó Chouji.

-Quiénes sois todos?-dijo Tsunade poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

-Pues, estamos nosotros tres, El equipo de Kurenai también,m el equipo de Gai y el de kakashi exceptuando a Sai y ya está.

-Y, qué teneis pensado?

-Naruto se encontró en la calle con konohamaru y entonces Konohamaru le dijo a Naruto que este año no iban a tener campamento de verano, entonces a Neji le vinieron unas ideas extraordinarias, bueno es lógico, y comento que podríamos hacer un campamento de verano, claro, necesitábamos un sitio donde poder hacerlo y a Sakura se le ocurrió que se podría hacer en la casa de los hyuga, ahora, el grupo de Neji y Hinata se dirigen a la mansión y Naruto y sakura van a colgar todo papeles por la aldea anunciando el campamento.-Ino dio una gran bocanada de aire .

La hokage los miro de arriba a abajo a los jóvenes, no veia inconveniente alguno a su idea no estaba mal.

-Si, si podeis, pero no me molesteis por favor-tocandose la frente la quinta echó a los "intrusos" y se sentó de nuevo sobre la silla, al ver que no quedaba sake, fue a su escondite bajo la mesa e ilegalmente cogió otra botella, seguidamente se sentó de nuevo y comenzó a beber, así continuó hasta quedar rendida de nuevo sobre el mueble.

Ino al salir del edificio cogió rápidamente su móvil y tecleó el número de móvil de su compañero Naruto. Cuando colgó se sintió terriblemente tranquilizada y cogió a sus compañeros por los brazos y les sonrió.

Hinata tocó la puerta principal de su gran mansión, detrás de ella se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo y su primo con Ten-ten. Con mirada nerviosa hinata tocó la puerta y se oyó el chasquido de la puerta al abrirse, al otrom lado se encontraba su hermana pequeñade 13 años. Hanabi.

-Quién es?

-Soy yo hanabi-neesan-dijo Hinata dirijiéndose hacia ella.

-Y, quién eres tú?-quiso saber Hanabi con tono burlón en su voz.

-Soy Hinata, está Otto-sama por ahí, nee-san?-preguntó nerviosa la peliazulada.

-Ah, hinata,no te había reconocido entre tanta gente y eso…-coimentó Hanabi sonriendo.

-Está Otto-sama?

-´No, no está…-detrás de Hanabi una sombra siniestra apareció de la nada y comenzó a hablar:

-Hanabi, decías algo?-Hiashi hyuga acababa de aparecer de entre las sombras.

-Anda, padre, si estabas aquí, qué casualidad, justo estbamos hablando sobre ti.

-Qué queréis?-dijo con tono brusco dirijiéndose a Hinata y a los demás.

-Pa, Pa, Padre, nos gustaría hablar contigo-dijo Hinata con tono ligeramente inquieto.

-Podeis pasar-quitó a su hija más joven del umbral de la puerta y les dejó pasar-tú, no -dijo dirigiéndose a Shino.

-Señor Hyuga, cuales la razón la cual no puedo pasar?

-La razón es sencilla, estás lleno de bichos, y amí no me gustan los bichos así que si me haces este favor de quedarte fuera, a no ser que te deshagas de todos esos bichos que rodean tu cuerpo.

-Ya me quedo aquí.-sentenció finalmente Shino con tono brusco.

-Será lo mejor.

Nadie se podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, habían dejado a Shino atrás y no habían dicho nada por miedo de ser echado de la misma forma que Shino. Entraron en una de las casas y comenzaron a andar por los pasillos. Hiashi paró repentinamente y se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

-Tú, el del caballo blanco.-dijo dirijiéndose a Kiba y a Akamaru.

-Perdone señor, pero esto no esun caballo, es un perro ninja de la aldea oculta de la Hoja-contestó Kiba.

-Pues no quiero perros que parecen caballos en mi casa., -con un movimiento de manos, abrió la puerta de la salida -así que si me puedes hacer el favor de esperar en el jardin estaría mejor que bien.

Kiba con paso firme me fue del pasillo donde estos se encontraban con su perro grande pisándole los talones. Todos se miraron entre sí, quién sería el siguiente en abandonar la casa?

Las miradas nerviosas hicieron que Lee se pusiera terriblemente nervioso lo que hizo que este te moviera de un lado a otro sin parar. Hiashi se volvió a parar. Se volvió hacia Lee que todavía no se paraba.

-Tú, el de verde.

-Si?-dijo Lee sin parar de moverse.

-Párate quieto o te echo de mi casa-en aquel preciso instante Lee se paró en seco pero al parar tan bruscamente cayó de bruces al suelo, sobre Hiashi. Lee se puso de pies precipitadamente y se echó el mismo de la casa - bien ha hecho lo que debía - todos siguieron inseguros a hiashi hasta su despacho.

Entraron en una habitación bastante espaciosa con una mesa y sobre la mesa una pequeña caja de porcelana en la que había unos dibujos bastante trabajados. Hiashi hizo un gesto para que Ten-ten, Neji y hinata entraran en la estancia.

-Qué queríais consultarme?-Hiashi se sentó detrás de la mesa y se irguió ligeramente.

-Bueno…-en aquel instante un estruendo hizo que todos miraran a Ten-Ten que había roto la cajita de porcelana. Esta se había caído al suelo torpemente.

-Y tú, quién eres?

-¿yo?, soy tenten compañera de equipo de su sobrino- hiashi la miro de arria abajo

-y porque odias a tus padres-tenten le miro sorprendida

- yo a doro a mis padres-confesó esta.

- entonces qué llevas en la cabeza- todos se quedaron en silencio, tenten le miro indignada

- sabe qué, me voy porque moi quiere, no porque usted me eche- tenten se dio media vuelta y con paso firme salió de la habitación

- qué señorita más maleducada- comentó Hiashi. hinata sintió que estaba un poco fuera de lugar

- creo que iré a ver como están todos- y con todo esto salió rápidamente de allí.

En la habitación solo quedaba neji frente a su tío.

- bueno creo que solo quedas tú, bien qué queríais contarme?- neji se sintió un tanto nervioso, estar frente a su tío le hacía sentirse extraño

- lo que queríamos contarle, es que haber si nos podía dejar las cabañas del bosque de la familia para este verano- hiashi miró extrañado a su sobrino.

-¿para qué queréis las cabañas del bosque?-preguntó.

- para hacer un campamento para los niños, ya que este año la aldea y la arena no harán- hiashi puso una cara pensativa.

- me parece buena idea- neji se quedó estático, su tío había accedido al plan.

- Tío se siente bien -preguntó Neji.

- Me encuentro estupendamente, porqué preguntas?- neji le miró.

- bueno es que no sé, me resulta muy extraño que haya accedido a nuestra propuesta-

- ah vale, vete ya- Neji se sintió aliviado al saber que no pasaría más tiempo en presencia de ese hombre

- Arigato gozarimasta- y con esto último salió de aquel lugar.

* * *

><p>Shino se había sentado en unos de los bancos de la casa, no había pasado ni un minuto cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él.<p>

- Um, hola- dijo Hanabi. Shino se giró en dirección a ella.

- Qué quieres?- hanabi sonrió.

- Nada, es que te veía tan sólo- shino negó con la cabeza.

- Tu padre me ha echado.

- oh vaya, él es así- shino no dijo breves instantes Hanabi volvió a hablar.- Me gustas- Shino se giró sorprendido hacia la niña

- Qué dices?- la niña se acercó a él y se sentó al lado.

- Pues eso que me gustas.

- Tú estás tonta o qué te fumas?, yo no le gusto a nadie- hanabi soltó una risilla tonta

- bueno adiós me tengo que ir, he quedado con tu hermana.- y se marchó.

Shino se quedó solo, como siempre. Estuvo esperando a sus compañeros hasta muy tarde. Cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era., fue capaz de darse cuenta de que le habían olvidado otra vez.

* * *

><p>Naruto colocaba carteles hechos por él por toda la aldea, describamos el cartel: un monigote en medio del papel, una chabola mal hecha y la calabra campamento con H intercalada entre la P y la A. En resumidas cuentas, una mierda hecha de papel. Los carteles de Sakura:una palabra, campamento, y no más. Resumidamente, soso y patético.<p>

Mientras estos dos pepeles repartían los "carteles" por Konoha, se dieron cuenta de que a los niños les gustaba la idea, y que los padres reaccionaban positivamente.

-Es que mi idea ha sido la mejor del mundo.-comentó Naruto.

-Tu idea?

-Pues claro que sí, mi idea.

-Pero fue la idea de Ne.. Bueno déjalo, te dejo con la ilusión.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer el capítulo, cada semana sacaré uno, si es que puedo, y no intento hacer nada en contra de Naruto, Shino o cualquier otro personaje que ha sido un poco de burla en este capitulo. Yo adoro a Naruto que conste en acta. xD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Las madres

Naruto despertó con pereza después de un día entero poniendo papeles por toda la aldea. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su pequeña cocina, comprobó si había leche en la caja y bebió de ella hasta acabarla. Alguien tocó la puerta y Naruto salió con el pijama puesto de la cocina y se encaminó hacia la puerta principal. Tratando de esquivar los "obstáculos" que había por el suelo de su pequeña casa. Al abrir la puerta tropezó estrepitosamente con un vaso de plástico y se cayó sobre la persona que había tras la puerta.

Hinata estaba bajo Naruto con la cara colorada. Naruto al darse cuenta de la persona que estaba bajo él se levantó rápidamente y ayudó a Hinata a levantarse del suelo.

-Hola Hinata, ya lo siento… es que me he tropezado y-Hinata negó con la cabeza aún colorada.

-No, no, no pasa nada Naruto-kun, he venido a decirte, etto…he venido a decirte que todos están esperando para ir a las cabañas del bosque… y nos preguntábamos haber si ven, vendrías.

-Entra un momento Hinata-dijo este mientras tiraba del brazo de Hinata para que entrara en su humilde casa-ten cuidado con los obstáculos, digo porquerías-soltó el brazo de Hinata e hizo un ademán de que se sentara en el único sitio limpio en aquella casa: una silla. -Espera un momento aquí, ahora vuelvo cambiado.

-Va, vale Naruto-kun-decía la peliazul con tono nervioso.

Al cabo de unos minutos Naruto volvió ya vestido de ropa de entrenamiento. Al llegar a la estancia: la cocina. Se encontró con todo en su sitio, la cocina estaba ordenada y deslumbraba.

-Hinata, me has limpiado la cocina?-dijo Naruto con aire entusiasmado.

-Si,si,si,si…he pensado que la cocina se vería mejor si estaba en orden-Naruto dio un fuerte abrazo a Hinata, esta se puso de color rojo vivo.

-Gracias Hinata!-la cogió de la cintura y la levantó-qué maja eres Hinata!-a continuación le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Bueno vamos que ya es hora-sonriéndole fueron al encuentro de los demás.

Llegaron al lugar de encuentro y sin muchos preámbulos se dirigieron hacia el bosque. Chouji iba delante de todos con su baika-no-jutsu abriendo el camino entre los árboles y los demás se mantenían a una distancia considerable para que ninguna rama les cayera encima o algo.

Llegaron a una llanura sin árboles y con casitas de madera un poco estropeadas se puede decir. Naruto fue el primero en entrar en una de las chabolas, al entrar se encontró con habitaciones separadas por muros de madera. Había 12 habitaciones y dos baños, uno de chicas y otro de chicos.

-Eii chicos, venid aquí a ver lo que me he encontrado!-gritó Naruto entusiasmado con la idea de dormir campestremente.

Todos se dirigieron con paso lento a la cabaña que Naruto indicaba. Al entrar todo corrieron hacia las habitaciones para pedírselas. Todo menos uno, Neji se dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones con paso lento y calmado, sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

BAÑOS CHICAS BAÑOS CHICOS

Trastos Shikamaru

Ten-ten Chouji

Neji Naruto

Kiba Hinata

Ino Lee

Sakura Shino

ENTRADA

Cuando terminaron de repartirse las habitaciones, decidieron que tenían que arreglar ese bodrio de cabañas de madera medio podrida. Dicho esto cada uno arregló su habitación tirando las maderas rotas, los cristales rotos, las paredes y demás.

Empezaron a reconstruir todas las cabañas para el día siguiente que es cuando vendrían los niños para pasar sus vacaciones en aquel lugar.

Cuando quisieron tomar un descanso y reunirse se percataron de un gran problema, no tenían comida, pero al comentar esto, unas cuantas sombras se vieron acercarse, eran las madres de todos!(menos Neji y Naruto) con comida para salvarles de la miseria!

-Ma, ma, madre, que haces aquí?-se acercó apresuradamente Hinata a su madre.

-Nada! Simplemente he traído un poco de comida para mi querida niñita preferidaa!-dijo abrazando calurosamente a su hija, -Y también he traído para mi sobriinoo!-dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente-al decir esto, se acercó a Neji y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha y seguido un cálido abrazo-y también como no, para Naruto!-se acercó a Naruto y otro abrazo tuvo presencia.

Las mejillas de Neji tomaron un ligero tono rosa tras el caluroso abrazo de su tía que en actitud no se parecía nada a su hija Hinata. Neji miró a Ten-Ten y a su madre y las mejillas se volvieron más rosas que antes. Ten-ten era ten-ten, su mejor amiga, compañera y ojalá novia, pero Neji sabía que eso no ocurriría porque su querida amiga no pensaba de la misma forma que él. Se quedó observándola hasta que alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos más profundos.

-Eh, Neji coge este tupper que es tuyo!-le gritó Naruto a Neji lanzado el dichoso tupper por los aires para que Neji lo cogiera.

Los demás hablaban alegremente entre ellos, pero Neji que se había apartado de los demás observaba a cierta chica de chonguitos, la cual estaba reunida con sus amigas hablando de vete a saber qué.

Las horas pasaron y las madres se fueron hacia el pueblo con Shikamaru, Ino y Couji que tenían que comprar la comida.

A Neji se le había ocurrido (extraño que venga de él la ocurrencia) que podían hacer diferentes actividades mientras los niños estaban en el campamento. Neji dividió así los grupos:

Naruto & Lee : Actividades Físicas.

Sakura :Contable

Hinata & Chouji :Cocina.

Kiba & Shino : Natura.

Ten-Ten & Neji :Entrenamientos matutinos.

Shikamaru :Despertar a la gente.

Ino :Arreglos (florales, apariencia…)

Todos asintieron cautelosos, Neji se notaba que estaba desesperado, pues nunca había hablado tanto con ellos.

El fin del día llego y todos cansados por arreglar y organizar los preparativos para el día

siguente se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos.

Tenten colgó un poster en una pared para poder entrenar con él a modo de diana. Cogió uno de sus extensos pergaminos e invocó unas cuantas kunais. Fue lanzando una tras otra al poster. Cada vez se emocionaba más y más y más. Una de las Kunais la tiró con demasiada fuerza y sí, dio en el blanco, pero rompió la pared de madera, al otro lado se encontraba Neji.

Neji perplejo de lo que acababa de ocurrir se asomó por el agujero a la habitación de Ten-ten y torpemente quedó enganchado en el hueco.


End file.
